Not the Trip She Expected
by livgraham
Summary: It's another summer at The Burrow for Roxanne and her cousins, but someone's meddling will take them further than they expected.
1. Dozens of Cousins

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would publish this and make another billion dollars. Rory, Remi and Annon belong to kittenshift17(you should read **_**Take the Tumble **_**by her because it's fabulous).**

Roxanne shuffled through a pile of clean clothes that sat on a bench at the end of her bed. When she retrieved the tank top she was searching for, she stuffed the white material into her black cross-body bag, given to her by her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron for her seventeenth birthday. She mentally thanked her Aunt Hermione for adding an undetectable extension charm.

She turned off the light to her mint green bedroom and walked down the stairs to meet her parents and two brothers.

Her brothers, Fred and Rory, both held duffles over their shoulders and were saying their goodbyes to their parents.

Every year for as long as Roxanne could remember she, along with the rest of her cousins, would stay at her grandparent's for a week, in effort to give all of their parents time to be alone without children.

Roxanne didn't understand why her parents needed time alone considering she and her twin brother, Rory, were going into their seventh year at Hogwarts and their older brother, Fred, had just graduated. Her parents were free of children for the majority of the year.

She threw an arm around both of her parents and bid them adieu before walking over to the massive fireplace in the living room.

She grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the large opening in the fireplace. She waved goodbye one last time before throwing the dark powder to the ground and shouting her desired destination.

She stepped out of the fireplace at The Burrow and wiped the soot off her clothes before remembering she could legally use magic. After muttering a few cleaning spells, she surveyed the large room.

She saw Albus and his best friend, Scorpius, placing their bags by the end of the stairs before Rose purposefully bumped into Scorpius. She smiled wickedly and Roxanne could've sworn she saw Scorpius wink at Rose.

She knew something was going on between them with the discreet winks and smirks exchanged by the two, not to mention the fact that Rose went to the Remembrance Ball with Scorpius, her apparent enemy.

Roxanne noticed Hugo in the kitchen trying to sneak some food under Gram's watch. Hugo reached for one of the cookies sitting on a plate before Gram swatted his hand away and scolded him. He walked away in defeat before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cookie. Roxanne wondered why he wasn't chucked into the snake pit because sneaking something past Gram was an unusually hard task.

She heard footsteps walk through the maze of stairs and knew it was Lily going to organize her stuff before more people arrived.

She spotted James asleep in a chair, and even though he was completely beat from his new regimen of professional quidditch training, she would have expected more from the seasoned prankster.

Rory walked by her before setting his duffle on the couch and started chatting with Albus and Scorpius.

When Fred stepped out of the fireplace he noticed a sleeping James, and Roxanne could only imagine what sorts of jinxes and hexes were running through his mind.

She headed up to the room she shared with Rose, Dominique, and Victoire to claim one of the single beds, not wanting to share the double bed with Dominique and her snoring again.

She noted Rose's rainbow duvet and bag on one of the single beds and reached inside her bag. She felt the familiar fabric of her white duvet and spread it across the second single bed.

A loud crash came from downstairs, and Roxanne knew Fred had put one of his ideas to action.

Roxanne dashed down the stairs, not wanting to miss everyone's reaction, and saw James covered in some sticky green substance, the chair he slept in was flipped over.

Gram raced out of the kitchen as fast as she could and slowly examined the room before her eyes narrowed on James and Fred.

They both smiled nervously before Gram said in a calm voice that made the room feel as if the temperature had suddenly dropped 20 degrees, "Just clean it up."

The Burrow was usually incredibly neat, considering cleaning was one of the things that kept Gram preoccupied. Now green slime covered the armchair, some of the rug, and had splattered on the wall. Not to mention James was still covered in it.

After James had cleaned himself up and the two had started to clean the room (James would have protested if he wasn't so tired and afraid of his grandmother's wrath), Dominique and Louis arrived in the fireplace.

Shortly thereafter, her Uncle Charlie's twins, Remi and Annon, arrived talking aimlessly about Hogwarts and how excited they were for their first year.

Remi and Annon were the youngest cousins and much to Roxanne, and the rest of her cousins', annoyance they were babied by all of the adults. For example Roxanne saw Gram slip each of them a cookie and Hugo huffed loudly.

Dominique bustled down the stairs in short jean shorts and some blue bikini top to take advantage of the clear skies and try get some color.

Once James and Fred had finally cleaned the green sludge off of everything, Victoire and Teddy arrived, obviously not taking notice of their slightly disheveled appearances.

Roxanne hated when any of her relatives or friends didn't bother to situate themselves to look like a suitable person after sex. She always made an effort to look as normal as possible, not wanting people to think of her as a slag.

Louis, who sat on the couch, stifled a laugh while James and Fred both burst into laughter. Teddy shot them a dirty look before Gram came in and hugged them both.

Teddy and Victoire lived together but no one told Gram for fear that she would completely lose it and go on some rant about saving yourself for marriage.

Roxanne was sure that all of her cousins over sixteen had lost their virginity, and she was sure that most of their parents had put two and two together, realizing their precious babies weren't babies anymore, and figured they'd done the deed.

Well maybe not Ron.

She knew her Aunt Hermione was smart enough to understand the teenage nature, but her Uncle Ron was most likely oblivious to the fact that Rose had been intimate with someone (not to mention that that someone was probably a Malfoy).

The fireplace erupted once more and out stepped Lucy and Molly, the last of the bunch to arrive.

They scurried up the stairs to put their bags in the room they shared with Lily.

Lily had protested over the past three years that she was old enough to join Roxanne, Dominique, Rose, and Victoire in the older girls room but she still remained in the room with fourteen year old Molly and twelve year old Lucy.

At least she was always guaranteed her own bed in the room with Molly and Lucy.

Teddy, Fred, James, and Louis shared a room while Scorpius, who attended most family events, Albus, Rory and Hugo all bunked together.

Remi and Annon had a room to themselves, to the surprise of no one.

Even though they were babied, Remi and Annon got along fine with all of their cousins. They were quite funny actually and expressed their disinterest in all the attention given to them. Although they didn't mind the handouts i.e. sweets before dinner and so on.

Hugo suggested they all play a game of backyard quidditch, which made James groan loudly. Everyone agreed and James muttered, "Fine, but I get to be a captain."

Roxanne saw James and Fred head upstairs while everyone else headed outside.

She saw Molly sit under the shade of a large tree, book in hand, and Dominique move her tanning set up out of the way of the game. Victoire stood in the center of their makeshift field (she usually refereed the games), and Hugo declared himself captain of the second team.

James and Fred came jogging out of the house both giddy as a pair of school girls.

James pulled something gold out of his pocket and snickered. Teddy saw him and went immediately into some sort of Auror mode. "James," he said through closed teeth, "please tell me that's not what I think it is."

By now everyone was looking at James and Teddy, wondering what the object was.

"C'mon Teddy, we were just gonna have some fun, chill," James said while walking backwards toward the tree.

Teddy said calmly in a voice that could almost shame Gram's, "Give it here. I honestly would have expected more from an eighteen year old, but then again you are James and I never know what to expect from you."

As James shifted backwards, everyone followed. Dominique and Molly had joined the hoard that was slowly moving toward James and Teddy.

You would have thought James would be swift on his feet. Roxanne sure thought stability was one of the things they looked for in a professional chaser, but she, quidditch scouts, and the rest of her cousins were wrong.

While moving backwards James, "star quidditch player", Potter tripped on one of the roots of the large tree, sending him and the glittering object falling toward the ground.

Roxanne saw James and Teddy reach out for it desperately, but it was too late. She saw the glass inside of the object break and then it was her turn to fall


	2. A Fright in the Night

Roxanne felt herself hit marshy ground and tried to observe her surroundings, only to find herself enveloped in the darkness of night.

She was standing in shallow water and could feel mud seeping through her sandals. She felt her bag on her hip and wondered if there actually was a higher power.

Teddy called out and illuminated the tip of his wand from a few feet away. Victoire was standing next to him. Roxanne saw figures moving towards Teddy, which she attributed to as her other cousins.

Once it seemed like they were all together, Teddy did a head check.

After calling out almost every name and everyone responding with 'here' or 'present' Teddy spat, "James."

"Here," James responded.

It sounded like he was near the back of the group, most likely hiding from the wrath of his more temperamental cousins.

"Pity," Teddy said, "Now does anyone know where the hell we are?"

Teddy wasn't normally a mean spirit, but Roxanne knew even peaceful love-every-creature Molly wouldn't pass up the opportunity to throw a few punches at James.

She saw a light ahead that she guessed was coming from a house. Teddy must have seen it too because he signaled everyone toward the dim glow

Once they got close enough, Roxanne heard Remi exclaim, "Hey look guys, it's The Burrow!"

She and everyone else noticed the familiarness of the beloved house and kept trekking through the mud, trying to reach the house.

Roxanne figured they had either gone a few hours in the future, or to the night before they arrived at The Burrow.

When the group of seventeen reached the front door, Victoire turned the knob and entered the warm embrace of the house.

Roxanne saw her Gram race into the room, but there was something different. This version of her Gram was younger but looked worried and scattered, as did the normally pristine living room. When the next person entered the room, wand drawn, she saw James's jaw almost unhinge.

It was her Aunt Ginny, except this Ginny couldn't have been older than Roxanne herself.

The younger more frazzled Gram drew her wand and spoke in a commanding yet shaky tone, "Get out of my house."

Everyone slowly backed out of the house, Gram's wand nearly pressed against Victoire's nose. They all stood in the front yard, Gram and Ginny's wands trained on them.

Roxanne saw her shaken grandmother let up a bit when she noticed how young Remi and Annon were. She scanned the faces of each of the members of her family also noticing Lily, Molly, and Lucy's youthful appearance.

She saw two figures, one tall and a bit skinny and the other ginormous with a thick beard. Again James's, along with Lily and Albus's, jaws nearly hit the ground because standing in front of them was a teenaged Harry Potter.

He immediately pulled his wand out and followed suit of Gram and Ginny.

Roxanne knew how paranoid they were, considering they believed three people could take seventeen.

Roxanne stepped in front of her cousins, which earned all three wands trained on her at once and said calmly, "Listen we aren't here to hurt you or anything of the sort, you see we're actually here by accident and-"

She was cut off by another arrival.

It was Roxanne, Fred, and Rory's turn to drop their jaws, when they saw who Remus Lupin was helping walk over to the house.

George Weasley was barely conscious and had blood all over the side of his jacket. Roxanne wanted to run over and help her father but also didn't want to risk being hexed by one of her unknowing family members.

Remus pulled his wand out after Molly and Ginny hesitantly left to tend to George inside the house.

Roxanne was about to continue when Teddy stepped up and said, "We're sorry to have intruded, this was an accident."

All of the cousins saw Teddy fighting to keep it together.

"Who are you?" Remus asked dryly.

They were once again interrupted by another pair of people who Roxanne identified as Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebot.

They both drew their wands as Teddy continued, "We aren't from here."

"Why are you here then?" Kingsley demanded.

"Well," Victoire answered seeing as how Teddy was on the verge of tears, "it was an accident, or at least I hope it was," she glared at James.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in the same style as Remus.

"I'm Teddy," said Teddy while he lowered his head.

They formed a line and continued identifying themselves.

"I'm Victoire."

"Fred."

Roxanne noticed the people of the past look at her brother, probably wondering why he shared a name with their friend.

"Louis."

"Rory."

"Dominique."

"Roxanne."

"Scorpius."

They were cut off by yet another arrival which she recognized as her Granddad and who must be her Uncle Fred.

Both looked at the bunch before Remus said in a monotone, "Go in the house and help George."

Both of the men raced inside the house obviously concerned for George and curious about the large group occupying their front yard.

"Rose."

"Albus."

Roxanne heard a gasp, which she guessed came from Hermione, and everyone else's eyes train on her cousin. Had it not been dark outside, everyone would have been able to see the similarities between her cousins and themselves. Luckily the identifying continued before anyone could ask questions that Roxanne was sure no one was prepared to answer.

"Hugo."

"Lucy."

"Molly."

Once again everyone faced the girl with yet another familiar name.

"Remi."

"Annon."

"Lily."

"James."

Roxanne was sure Harry's jaw would unhinge itself to the Dominican Republic with Remus's following close behind.

Then, Ron and Tonks appeared at possibly the most inopportune time.

They copied everyone else's actions and drew their wands, Tonks standing by Remus's side and Ron moving over to Hermione.

Harry looked as if he was battling some sort of fight with himself inside his mind while Remus stared blankly and an uncertain point. Everyone else simply stared at the visitors, a few other mouths were also agape.

After what felt like an eternity of silence Remus finally spoke, "I think it's best that we all go inside and figure out exactly what's going on."

When they all started to make their way to the house, Bill and Fleur arrived, both confused about the others but remained silent after receiving a curt nod from Remus.

When she entered the house, Roxanne saw her father, well a young version of her father, sprawled out on a couch. Gram was trying to clean his wound the best she could and inoticed her uncle Fred sitting next to him in an armchair.

Arthur, Fred, Molly, and Ginny looked up at the bunch wondering why they were in their home without any wands trained on them.

Before anyone could talk, the people of the past took in the appearance of the intruders. Harry's eyes landed on Albus and James, Fleur did a double-take after seeing Victoire and Dominique, and Remus stared at Teddy for a moment before asking the inevitable question, "So, where exactly are you all from?"

**A/N I'll try to update on Fridays, but sometimes it might be Saturday or Sunday so bear with me. And a big thank you to everyone who has spent their time reading my story!**


	3. Hurried and Worried

Molly Weasley was making dinner for the massive hoard currently stationed in her house.

She figured her grandchildren's quidditch game would be done around seven, giving her enough time to finish preparing dinner for the group of seventeen.

When she looked outside, instead of seeing a happy game of quidditch, she saw Teddy, along with the rest of her grandchildren, closing in on James. As he was walking backwards, she noticed James trip on an unsuspecting tree root and tumble backwards. Then before her very eyes, her grandchildren vanished.

There was no loud crack to signify apparation nor an invisibility cloak large enough to cover all of them simultaneously.

Molly opened the window and called out for them but received no response. She then walked outside and said in a dangerous tone, "I am not playing any games, come out." But she was only met with silence.

She ran as fast as she could to her husband's shed and cried, " Arthur, Arthur! The children are missing!"

Arthur Weasley stuck his peeked his head out from behind a shelf and said calmly, "I'm sure they just went for a walk or a swim, they're fine dear."

Molly walked over to Arthur and wailed, "No, they were there one moment, and then they vanished, every last one of them!"

Arthur stood up and followed Molly to the spot the group was before disappearing.

He examined the ground until her found the shattered remnants of the time turner. He carefully gathered all the pieces together and placed them in his handkerchief, gently carried them inside, and set them on the kitchen table. He then proceeded to send a patronus to each of his children and their spouses and Andromeda, telling them to come to The Burrow immediately.

Ron and Hermione were the first to arrive, both running around like chickens with no heads. Molly was laying on one of the couches, her hands covering her face. Percy and his wife, Audrey, arrived next, shortly followed by Bill and Fleur.

They all demanded to know what was going on, but Arthur insisted they wait for everyone else.

By the time everyone had arrived, Arthur told them all to have a seat at the massive kitchen table, and said, "Well, I know you're all wondering why you're here and where your children are." He moved the handkerchief into their sight and continued, "I found this where Molly said she last saw them."

Hermione gasped and tears started streaming down her face before she retorted, "It's a Time-Turner."

"Well that's good, right? That means they only went forward a few hours," Ginny responded.

Hermione thought for a second before saying, "You can't go forward using a Time-Turner because the future is for the most part unpredictable. They went to the past. Now if they had used it normally they should have only gone a few hours into the past, but I've never read anything on the effects of breaking a Time-Turner."

After over coming her initial shock Fleur stood up and shrieked, "What do you mean you do not know ow far ze went back! Zere as to be a way to tell. !"

"Wait, what about the Malfoy kid, shouldn't his parents be here too?" Charlie asked.

In his haste, Arthur forgot to alert the Malfoy's that their son also happened to be missing. He quickly sent a patronus to them and waited to continue while everyone else argued, yelled, and cried.

Within minutes the Malfoy's arrived worried sick. They sat at in two open seats and nervously waited for someone to speak up amongst the bickering. Charlie's wife, Kimbra, yelled, "Charlie I can't believe I let you talk me into bringing them here, they're about to start school and all I wanted was some alone time with my babies and now they're god knows where!"

Astoria Malfoy overheard Kimbra and immediately said, "What do you mean they're "god knows where." What happened!"

Ginny answered, "Our children are lost in a different time, and I have a hunch that that little rat James had something to do with it."

Astoria went pale and sat down slowly before her husband retorted, "What do you mean they're lost in a different time?"

Harry responded, "They broke a Time-Turner and vanished, that's about as much as anyone knows at the moment."

"We need more information about Time-Turners. I suggest looking in the library at Grimmauld Place," Hermione added.

"You could look in the library at the Manor too. I'm sure there has to be something in their about them," Astoria said.

Hermione shuddered over the though of returning to Malfoy Manor but composed herself before saying, "We can send two groups to cover each library, that way it will get done faster."

Astoria nodded, oblivious to what happened in her own home years ago.

The adults slip into three groups. Two to cover the libraries and a third to stay at The Burrow incase anything happened. Hermione was the first to volunteer to cover the library at Grimmauld Place. She was joined by Ron, Percy, Arthur, Kimbra, and Charlie. The Malfoy's library was to be inspected by Draco, Harry, Ginny, George, Angelina, and Bill. Molly, Audrey, Fleur, Andromeda, and Astoria were to stay at The Burrow.

Each group searched for hours placing any book that pertained to time travel into a magically extended bag.

Early in the morning, the group looking in Grimmauld Place returned to The Burrow to pan through the many books they had accumulated over the course of their search.

After searching through almost a quarter of the books, the second group returned from Malfoy Manor. They finished sorting through all the books by noon the next day. They'd gotten rid of all the copies and each grabbed a book to study.

Hermione sat in a floral armchair by a small lamp and started reading "Time Travel: 1100-1500" and quietly sighed, hoping to find her children.

**A/N Ok short-ish chapter, but my fall break is next week so I'll make up for it. Read and review and stay gold. I uploaded again because someone commented that Grimmauld was changed to grimace, and thank you for binging it to my attention. **


	4. Home?

Out of the corner of her eye, Roxanne saw the twelve year old Lucy burst into tears.

Victoire, who was standing next to Lucy, pulled her into a hug and gently stroked her auburn hair.

Albus stepped ahead of everyone to answer Remus's looming question of "where exactly are you all from"

"Ok, so listen carefully because you'll probably think I'm crazy but just listen," Albus started. "We are from the year 2023 and my idiot of a brother broke a time turner and we ended up here so yup."

He put his hands in his pockets casually, as if he'd just told everyone that he'd bought a new pair of shoes.

The people of the past all stared at Albus, mouths wide open, except for Ginny.

"Honestly, have all of you gone completely insane! They're god damn liars, no one can go twenty-six years into the past! They're death eaters or they work for You-Know-Who and, they've sent the younger ones to make you all feel sympathetic!"

James walked over to the young version of his mum and swung his arm around her shoulder before saying, "C'mon if we were here to destroy you or whatever don't you think we would have done it by now. Jeez mum you're always so paranoid."

Ginny Potter-or Weasley at this point- stumbled backwards a bit before regaining her balance and looking at James straight on.

"You mean I-you-you-I," she stuttered before sitting in a nearby chair the color completely draining from her face.

James chuckled before making another dangerous comment, " You mean we didn't mention the fact that we just so happen to be you alls' children."

The people of the past suddenly scanned over the intruders which were now identified as their future children.

Bill spoke up, "Well, I guess we will need some sort of proof."

Teddy stepped forward and changed his sandy brown hair to a turquoise, pink, and orange.

Remus and Tonks locked eyes before Tonks exclaimed, "Well Remus, I guess this one's ours!"

Remus stared at Teddy in bewilderment before he muttered, "You aren't, I mean you don't-"

"Don't worry," Teddy responded, "I'm perfectly fine."

Roxanne saw relief wash over Remus's face and Bill declared, "So, I guess everyone should formally introduce themselves."

Dominique walked up to Bill and a flabbergasted Fleur and announced, "Congratulations you are now the proud parents of a beautiful, and I mean beautiful, baby girl."

Roxanne noticed that Dominique was still wearing her bikini top and shorts from earlier. Fleur took in her scantily clad appearance and commented, "Well do zey not wear appropreet clozing in ze future?"

Roxanne and her cousins, especially Louis, burst into laughter while Dom turned the color of a tomato.

Louis took this moment as his time to step forward and explained, "Mum believe me, you caught her on a good day. By the way I'm Louis, your better child who always wears appropriate clothing. But hey you can't really blame Dom, I took all the brain power in utero. And not to mention I'm six and a half minutes older than her."

Victoire identified herself while still comforting Lucy, "Whatever Louis, I'm still the oldest. I'm Victoire, your oldest and most favorite child."

Bill was grinning and Fleur forced out a smile, still obviously in shock.

James slung his arm around Ginny's shoulder again and said, "Well Mum, you must be shocked that your offspring is so devilishly handsome."

Lily walked over to the two and greeted the younger version of her mother. "Mum, don't listen to Jamie, his head isn't quite screwed on."

"But you can't forget your clear favorite," Albus called out from the other side of the room.

Ron turned to Albus and said, "I thought you were Harry's. I mean you look just like him."

Hermione started to giggle, "Honestly, Ronald I didn't think you were that clueless."

Roxanne noticed her uncles start to put two and two, no doubt trying to decide whether to hex Harry or physically kill him.

All of her uncles, except for Ron.

"Since you are still clueless, allow me to explain it to you Ron," Hermione started. "James, Lily, and Albus are Ginny and Harry's children."

Ron's eyes widened before they narrowed into slits and met Harry's.

Roxanne knew it was inevitable that one of her uncles would go after Harry, and Ron had decided the appropriate way to go about the matter was lunging himself toward his best friend and punching him repeatedly.

Ginny sprinted out of her chair and proceeded to jump onto Ron's back, in attempt to pry him off her future husband.

Remus, Kingsley, and Hermione soon joined and managed to remove Ron.

James, along with some of Roxanne's uncles were snickering, enjoying Harry's predicament. Harry had a split lip, an eye that was starting to bruise, and what looked like a broken nose.

Ron was sitting on a couch while Hermione strokes his bleeding knuckles gently, trying to calm him down.

"Well, that went better than expected,"Albus chimed in.

Roxanne had heard stories about her uncles' reluctance to Harry and Ginny's relationship; occasional jinxes sent his way or something from the joke shop making its way into Harry's morning tea, but never anything physical.

Harry sat in an armchair as far away from Ron as possible and cleaned his face with a wet cloth, given to him by Tonks.

Hermione pointed to Hugo and said, "You must be Ron's."

Hugo nodded and Ron did a half smile before settling his face back into a scowl.

Tonks made her way to Rose and smiled, "I know you're Hermione's, but which Weasley did you get your hair color from?"

Rose pulled Hugo into a hug and said, "Well, this gangly one is my brother."

Hermione immediately dropped Ron's hand and started nervously playing with her hair. Ron did a double take and must have played Rose's words over in his mind fifty times before his face, ears, and neck turned bright red.

Roxanne stepped in to avoid further awkwardness, "Considering my father has holes in his ear I guess it isn't the best time to revel myself."

George looked up from the couch he was sprawled on and smiled at Roxanne.

Rory and Fred also stepped up and identified themselves as George's.

Remi turned to Teddy and murmured, "Teddy, what should me and Annon do since our parents aren't here?"

Teddy bent down to Remi's level and answered, "Just tell them who you parents are, it will be fine."

Remi announced, "My dad is called Charlie and my mum is called Kimbra, and this is my twin Annon."

Annon smiled and Bill said, "Sorry, you're stuck with us."

The youngest members of the Weasley family giggled.

Fleur finally spoke up after remaining silent the entire evening. "Are you not ours?" She said while pointing to Scorpius, who was staying behind.

Scorpius could have been Bill and Fleur's.

Roxanne realized the he and Louis looked quite similar. Both had white blonde hair and both were around the same height, Scorpius around 6'2, while Louis stood at six feet even. The most notable difference, their eyes, were complete opposites. Louis had eyes the color of the sky on a day with no clouds, the same as his mother's, while Scorpius's were like the sky right before a storm.

"No, I'm actually just a friend of Al's, no immediate relation," he answered.

Roxanne saw her Uncle Fred scan the faces of the visitors before saying, "Are you mine?" and pointing at Molly who was next to Lucy and Victoire.

Molly shook her head before Fred exclaimed, "Well, are any of you mine?"

Rory thought quickly before responding, "Nah, Uncle Fred you choose to stick to the life of bachelordom. No girl could ever make you settle down."

Roxanne saw her late uncle sit happily in a green armchair and tried to hone in on her's and Rory's twin telepathy to thank him.

Lucy chimed in finally, "Molly, the younger one, is my sister, and my dad isn't here because you're at odds with him."

Roxanne saw her uncles snicker at the "younger one" comment.

Molly, the older one, faced the group and said, "Well you all must be starving, all of you. I'll whip something up."

"Sorry, Molly, I was supposed to be back to watch over the muggle Prime Minister nearly half an hour ago," Kingsley boomed.

Kingsley shook Remus's hand an nodded a goodbye to the rest before walking outside, a faint 'crack' signaling his departure.

After the food was finished, everyone sat down in the living room, due to there not being enough seats at the table, and ate their soup in silence.

Once everyone one was finished, Arthur spoke up, "I guess it's time to figure out sleeping arrangements."

Remi and Annon, who were used to having their own room, were to bunk with Hugo, Louis, and Rory in Percy's empty room. While Lily, Molly, and Lucy were to sleep in Ginny's room. Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, and Rose were placed in Charlie's old room, and James, Albus, Fred, Teddy, and Scorpius were to stay in Ron's room.

When Roxanne entered Charlie's room, she saw Rose and Victoire transfiguring old furniture into mattresses, pillows, and blankets. Roxanne let out a sigh of relief when she noticed four mattresses.

Roxanne claimed the mattress by window and pulled an old t-shirt out of her bag. She settled into the makeshift bed, and covered herself with a white blanket.

"Hey guys?" Dominique asked quietly.

Victoire's dark figure rose from her mattress as she propped herself up on her elbow, "What, Dom?"

Dominique hesitated before saying, "Do you ever think we'll get home?"

Everyone sat quietly for what felt like hours. Roxanne had assumed Victoire would say something reassuring or Rose would tell them some facts about time turners and how they would be back by tomorrow afternoon, but the room remained silent.

Roxanne thought for a moment before asking, "How much do you know about time-turners, Rose?"

"Not enough to get us out of this," Rose replied honestly.

"James really fucked us over," Victoire sighed.

Dominique retorted, "Don't forget the fact that your boyfriend basically made him trip over that tree root."

"Don't defend him, Dom," Victoire said louder.

Roxanne sat up and said sternly, "The last thing we need is fighting. Let's just go to sleep and we'll talk about it with everyone in the morning."

Roxanne thought for what felt like hours. By the time she had started drifting in and out of sleep, Dominique's snores were practically shaking the room.

Roxanne finally fell asleep wondering if she ever would get home.

**A/N So this chapter wasn't as long as I had hoped it would be but oh well. I tried to do the rhyming chapter names, but I'm going to scrap that because I can't think of any. **


	5. Scattered

Roxanne opened her eyes slowly, the bright light of the morning filling the room, while Dominique's snores still shook the room.

She rolled over to face the wall and remembered that she needed some new tops. After breakfast, she would ask Rose and Dom if they would like to go to muggle London with her.

Roxanne thought about trying to fit in a shower before breakfast. She reached for her bag at the end of her bed to retrieve a white t-shirt, a pair of short denim dungarees, a hair brush, shampoo, conditioner, and face wash.

When she stood up and scanned the room, she saw that instead of two twin beds and a full bed, there were now four twin beds. Victoire must have gotten fed up with Dominique's tossing and turning and transfigured herself a mattress.

She opened the door across from the bedroom, but instead of finding a bathroom, she found Hugo, Louis, Rory, Remi, and Annon sleeping on various blankets and mattresses.

She shook her head and closed the door, opening the one next to it and found an unfamiliar bathroom. Roxanne closed the door and put her things on the toilet lid before she felt a panic attack starting.

Roxanne started hyperventilating and sweating. She sat on the edge of the tub and tried to even out her breathing.

The door slowly opened and Roxanne was relieved to see Rory.

He carefully sat next to her on the bathtub edge and cautiously placed a hand on her back.

Rory started rubbing circles on her back like their mother used to do when they were younger, and Roxanne's panic attacks were more frequent.

After a few minutes Rory asked, "Are you ok?"

"I just forgot about what happened yesterday," she responded quietly.

"Just take a shower and calm down, it's fine," he said reassuringly.

Rory left the bathroom after flashing a smile at Roxanne.

When she finished showering, she put on her t-shirt and dungarees before brushing through her damp hair.

She walked back to her shared room and put her shampoo, conditioner, face wash, and hair brush back in her bag, and set the t-shirt she had slept in on the mattress.

Roxanne tip-toed quietly down the stairs for fear of waking anyone up.

When she got downstairs, she saw more people than she had expected surrounding the breakfast table.

Remus and Tonks had returned and everyone looked especially grim. She knew that these weren't the best of times but everyone looked so different compared to the merriment and bafflement of the prior evening.

She also noticed Lucy sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, not wanting to intrude on the "adult conversation." Roxanne made her way toward the sofa and sat next to Lucy, wondering why they were all here when it couldn't be past seven-thirty in the morning.

"Do you know what happened," Roxanne whispered to Lucy.

"I'm pretty sure everyone just found out about Mad-Eye." Lucy responded quietly.

Roxanne turned around to scan over the group gathered at the table.

Tonks's face was tear stained and she was holding a crumpled up handkerchief in her hand. Fred and George looked like they were in shock and trying to make sense of what they had been told. Hermione was sitting in a chair, her face covered by her hands. Ginny showed no emotion, until a single tear slid down her cheek. Tears slid freely down Fleur's cheeks, and Bill's hand was reassuringly placed on her shoulder. Remus stood next to Tonks, wearing a blank expression.

Roxanne realised that Harry and Ron were not part of the grieving crowd. They were both sill asleep, unaware of the the death of their friend.

As she looked over the group, Roxanne felt like and outsider. Like she was watching a film that she had seen many times. She and her cousins of course knew the outcome, they knew who would live and who would not. They had grown up hearing stories of this dark time. She turned toward Lucy and scanned her innocent face. Lucy, of course, had known what happened, but the twelve year old was only told watered down versions of the stories. She didn't know to what scale the suffering was.

Roxanne knew that she herself could have no idea what the scale of the suffering was. She saw how every time someone said her older brother's name, her father felt a pang of sadness. Every year at the Remembrance Ball, she saw all of the women cry and the men try to look strong without faltering, but failing in the end.

As she watched the group sob and try to look strong she was met with the fact that this was one of the first loses. The group had many more months of this and she wanted to do something but knew there was nothing to be done.

Rory came downstairs sometime during Roxanne's realisation and sat next to her on the worn couch.

Rory leaned over to Roxanne and murmured, "What's the story?"

"They found out about Mad-Eye," Roxanne answered.

Rory nodded and grinned at Lucy, who was sitting in a armchair across from the two.

In the following ten minutes, the group of three became a group of ten when they were joined by Victoire, Lily, Molly, Remi, Annon, Teddy, and Louis.

Shortly after Louis had joined them, Harry and Ron acknowledged the group seated in the living room before joining the group by the breakfast table.

As they were told the news, Ron ran a hand threw his hair and Harry had a blank expression on his face, similar to Remus's.

Roxanne saw Gram look over at the group seated in the living room and exclaim, "Oh my! I'm sorry we just had to take care of something, you all must be famished."

Roxanne knew that in times of sadness, her Grandmother found solace in cooking.

Before anyone could blink, the breakfast table was filled with sausage, bacon, toast, eggs, baked beans, pancakes, and hash browns all served buffet-style. Kettles of tea and coffee were brewing on the stove.

After the scent of food had gotten through the house, Hugo, James, Albus, Scorpius, Fred, Rose, and Dominique came running down the stairs, tripping over each other in the process.

After Roxanne had fixed a plate of sausage, eggs, and toast and poured herself a mug of tea, she moved into the living room and sat next to Lily who was munching on a piece of toast.

Lily turned to Roxanne and said quietly, "Has anyone even thought of how we can get back?"

"It's only been one night, but who knows maybe James came up with a solution and solved pi to one million places," Roxanne responded.

Both of the girls burst into laughter but settled down when a gloomy Hermione, Fred, and George joined the group in the living room.

Gram entered the room and must have noticed Dom still wearing her bikini top and daisy dukes before she exclaimed, "Oh my, I just realised that none of you have clothes!"

Gram scanned each of the visitors and said, "Boys, I'm sure we can find clothes for all of you, and Lily, Molly and Lucy, I'm sure we can find some of Ginny's old clothes for you. The tricky part are the older girls."

Roxanne, Rose, Dominique, and Victoire ranged from five-foot-two to five-foot-ten. Roxanne was the tallest at five-foot-ten and Dominique followed closely behind at five-foot-eight. Victoire was a modest five-foot-six, and it seemed like Rose had not grown at all since second year, considering she barely reached five-foot-two.

"I think I know a few alteration enchantments that will help," Gram smiled. "After you all are finished eating we can sift through the attic for clothes."

Soon Roxanne was in the musty attic, wand illuminated, searching through boxes of old clothes. She of course had no immediate need for clothing, considering she'd packed enough clothes to last her three weeks if she stretched their wear.

Roxanne saw Ron taking to Fred, George, and her Granddad, while nodding toward the ghoul who was seated in a corner.

"I found some clothes that should fit Remi and Annon," Victoire called out from behind numerous stacked boxes.

Within half an hour, they had found enough clothes for all the boys, and shirts would work for the girls. Gram had altered half a dozen pairs of jeans to fit Albus, James, Scorpius, Louis, Hugo, and Rory. Fred had found multiple pairs of brightly coloured, pattered shorts, that Gram altered for him reluctantly.

Remi and Annon luckily found clothes that didn't need to be altered, and managed to find enough clothes to last the two for months.

The girls took some shirts that had belonged to the boys, mostly t-shirts and button up shirts that would be fine over-sized. Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny gave Dominique, Victoire, Rose, and Lily each a pair of their jeans. Hermione had offered to lend a pair of jeans to Roxanne, but she declined and informed her that she had enough clothes to last her a while.

Dominique made her way over to Gram and asked, "Wait, what about bras and knickers? We can't borrow those."

"I don't want any of you to leave this house, just make do with what you have for now.

The rest of the day went by rather normally, well as normally as being twenty-five years in the past could be.

Gran had baked cookies, which called for a game of poker after dinner, using cookies as chips.

Remi and Annon ended up winning, much to everyone else's dismay.

At ten o'clock when everyone started to head up to their respected rooms, Roxanne heard a shriek from the kitchen.

Everyone ran downstairs and were met with a frantic Molly running around the kitchen.

"The Delacour's are coming in less than a day an I haven't even started to clean the house!" Gram shrieked.

"We can all pitch in! It should be fine Gram, we'll get started now," Victoire smiled.

Everyone groaned before a death glare from Victoire made them all smile and nod.

Gram, Victoire, Hermione, Lily, and Ginny set off cleaning the ground floor, while the second floor was taken by James, Fred, Rose, and Rory, the third by Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, and Dominique, the fourth by Teddy, Remi, Annon, and Fred and George, and the fifth floor was to be cleaned by Ron, Harry, Louis, Scorpius, Albus, and Hugo.

Roxanne got out of cleaning the third floor bathroom, by blackmailing Dominique into doing it with some juicy information about her and a certain someone the rest of the family didn't know about.

Once they had finished cleaning the entirety of the third floor, the four girls trudged downstairs to be met with the sunrise streaming through the windows of the kitchen.

Roxanne dramatically fell on a couch in the living room, while Lucy cuddled into an armchair.

She heard snores coming from the floor, signifying Dom, finding a suitable sleeping spot and dosed off think of ways to make due with their current predicament.

**A/N I'm sorry this is a week late, I was sick last week and had to make up my school work. This is pretty much just a filler chapter, nothing really exciting happening, but I have some ideas and have already written parts to some future chapters so hopefully you all will like it. Update days might change depending on my schoolwork and everything but I'll try to keep it in the Friday/Saturday/Sunday margin. Just to avoid confusion from now on Fred and George will be a pair and Mrs. Weasley will remain Gram. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Plans

The next day, the Delacours arrived at eleven o'clock.

Gram was frantic, ordering Ron to put on matching socks, and nearly having an aneurism when Fred came downstairs wearing a pair of the god-awful shorts he had found in the attic.

They had worked on a little story due to there being seventeen more people than expected.

Hugo, Lily, Molly, Rose, Remi, and Annon were all cousins whose parents died tragically a few weeks ago, and had been sent to temporarily stay with their closest available family. Rory, Fred, and Roxanne were friends of Fred and George who had tried to open their own shop before getting caught up in debt and eventually losing their apartment. Scorpius, Louis, and Albus, whose hair had been bleached, were the sons of one of Arthur's coworkers, who asked the Weasley's to take his boys in until it became safer. Dominique and Victoire were friends of Fleur's from Beauxbatons who had accidentally arrived early. And Teddy, whose hair was now a shade of chestnut, was a friend of Bill's who was moving to America after the wedding.

Roxanne knew the stories were a little unbelievable, but as long as no questions were asked, everything would work out.

The entire house was so clean, they could have eaten on the floor.

Granddad had gone to meet the Delacours at a near by hill, due to all the security enchantments around The Burrow.

Roxanne saw Granddad, and the Delacours walk through the front gate, Fleur running to greet them. Everyone inside the house bursted out into laughter when Monsieur Delacour greeted Gran with a kiss on each cheek, which left her a bit ruffled.

They talked for a few minutes before entering the house.

"Ah, I see we 'ave not met everyone yet," said Monsieur Delacour.

"Terribly sorry, we have some guests that weren't exactly planned to stay here," Granddad said with a wink.

"Zat is perfectly fine, especially with ze troubling times," Monsieur Delacour said.

'Well, let's see," Granddad gestured towards Hugo, Rose, Lily, Molly, Lucy, Remi, and Annon, "They are cousins of ours who have had a bit of rotten luck in the past few weeks and have been staying with us, and they," he said while nodding towards Roxanne, Fred, and Rory,"are friends of two of my sons who have run into some... um financial troubles."

Madame Delacour walked over to Victoire and Dominique, carefully scanning their faces.

"Are you two ze daughters of Angelique?" she asked.

It looked as if Victoire was about shit her pants before Madame Delacour said, "I though she was not coming, but it is nice to 'ave ze both of you 'ere."

They both smiled and nodded before Granddad moved on to Albus, Scorpius, and Louis, "These boys are the sons of a man I work with who asked us to watch over them until the safety conditions improve."

Finally he gestured to Teddy and said, "This is a friend of Bill's who's come to stay for the wedding before he heads off to America."

The sleeping arrangements also had changed.

Gram and Granddad had given their room to the Delacours, Fleur was going to share the bedroom Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, and Rose had been staying in with Gabrielle, which meant Roxanne, Victoire, Rose, and Dominique would have to move to Percy's room and share with Remi and Annon, while Rory, Hugo, and Louis would bunk with Fred and George.

Even though Roxanne wasn't keen on sharing a room with five other people, Fleur deserved a room with only one roommate, considering she'd been sharing Ginny's room with Ginny, Hermione, Molly, Lucy, and Lily for the past three days.

Lucy was excited to finally have a girl her own age in the house, but due to Gabrielle's lack of English, and the fact that she was too busy following Fleur around, soon made Lucy realise that Gabrielle was of no use to her.

Around one o'clock, after the Delacours had settled in, Roxanne, Victoire, Dominique, and Lily were playing spoons, taught to Roxanne by her cousin when she was ten.

Roxanne, having all four of the sevens, discreetly grabbed a spoon out of the middle before Dominique said, "Wait, what exactly are we supposed to wear to the wedding?"

"Well we can't exactly show up in some old shirts and borrowed jeans," Victoire said.

"Gram isn't going to let us leave, and even if she did where would we get money?" said Lily.

"I have fifteen galleons left over from my birthday, I was going to see if you guys wanted to go shopping before we hit this mother of a detour," said Roxanne.

Even though Diagon Alley had filled up with modernized clothing and beauty shops, they preferred going to muggle stores to get mainstream clothing for much cheaper prices. H&M and Topshop were among their favorites.

Fifteen galleons, which was around ₤80 in muggle money, could get them five dresses if they stretched the money. The problem was that Roxanne couldn't use her money exclusively on herself, Rose, Lily, Dominique, and Victoire. There was still Molly and Lucy, and she didn't want to ask her grandmother who technically wasn't her grandmother yet, for money.

James, who was sitting on a nearby couch said, "If any of you bothered to pay attention to the game instead of gabbing away, you'd realise that Roxanne took a spoon almost five minutes ago."

Rose, Victoire, Dominique, and Lily reached to retrieve a spoon, all succeeding except for Victoire.

"And," James started, "I feel bad for partially being the reason we're stuck here so I'll match your fifteen galleons."

"Where did you get fifteen galleons," Lily asked.

"Puddlemere payed me half of my paycheck last Tuesday," James responded.

He reached into his jeans pocket, got his wallet, and tossed it to Lily.

She opened the wallet and said, "You little snake! There's at least forty in here."

"Well, I figured the boys and I would need some money to rent suits," said James.

"Fine, but I'm taking twenty," Lily said while counting out the gold coins.

They now had ₤185, but that was the easy part. The hard part was convincing Gram that they should be able to leave the house.

They had approached Gram in the kitchen, who was busy polishing silver.

"I have a spell that polishes them, they just don't turn out quite right," she explained while the girls feigned interest.

The moment Victoire asked Gram, all hell broke loose.

"It isn't safe!" Gram shrieked for the third time.

Luckily Granddad was there shortly after the madness ensued to talk some sense into Gram.

"Molly, I think they should be fine. They're responsible and they aren't the ones being targeted," said Granddad as he tried to reason with her.

"Just... be back before it's dark," Gram said, defeated.

"And make sure to walk past the enchantments," Granddad added.

ooo

Dominique walked out of a fitting room at H&M wearing a white knee-length dress.

"You can't wear white to a wedding, you stupid bint. Maybe we can find a store that sells common sense," Victoire snapped.

"Sorry I look wonderful in every color Vic, anyway I'm going to try on something else, this dress is doing nothing for my figure," said Dom.

Roxanne browsed through racks and noticed a dress that was the same mint green color of her bedroom.

She made her way to the fitting rooms where Victoire and Dominique were bickering about colors, which turned into who is prettier, who gets the most dates, blah, blah.

Roxanne tried the mint dress on and studied herself in the floor length mirror in in the fitting room. The dress came a few inches above her knees, had a skirt with a slight poof, and spaghetti straps.

She assumed the dress was supposed to be knee length, but being five-foot-ten had its disadvantages. After another scan of herself and a little twirl to test the 'spin factor' of the dress, Roxanne had decided to buy it.

After she'd put her clothes back on and exited the changing room, she joined Lily on a bench next to a mirror that showed every angle.

"Did you settle on a dress?" Roxanne asked.

"Sure did, if only those two would stop acting like complete fools, then maybe we could finally leave," she said while gesturing toward Victoire and Dom.

Victoire and Dominique had a longstanding battle that ensued the day Victoire went from being an only child to being the older sister of twins.

Dom would steal Victoire's clothes, Victoire would shave one of Dom's eyebrows off while she was sleeping. Victoire would flirt with a boy Dom liked, Victoire's shampoo would somehow turn into maple syrup. It was always something.

"So, which dress did you pick," asked Roxanne.

Lily stood up and let her dress flow from the hanger. She had chosen a knee-length forest green dress, covered in little white flowers.

They were shortly joined by Rose who had settled with a floor-length burgundy maxi dress with spaghetti straps and a cinched waist.

Rose was possibly the only red-head in existence who could pull of red clothing.

Lucy had selected black and white striped dress with elbow-length sleeves, and Molly had gone with a short-sleeve royal blue knee-length dress.

After half an hour of what seemed like endless arguing between Victoire and Dominique, the two had finally decided on dresses. Victoire had decided on a knee-length light pink dress that made her silver-blonde hair shimmer. Dominique picked a dress that was mid-thigh length and covered in small yellow sunflowers.

When they checked their items out, the girls discovered that they still had around ₤90. They all went back into the store and grabbed a few pairs of underwear and a bra each.

"Finally, I can stop wearing this damn bikini top as a bra," said Dominique.

Roxanne handed the cashier the rest of the money and grabbed the bags of clothing.

The girls made their way out of the store, and into an alleyway before Roxanne put the bags in her purse and they apparated to a field near The Burrow.

While they were walking Victoire said, "Wait, we need to make a plan for the wedding."

"What do you mean," Rose asked.

"The death eaters," whispered Victoire.

The only ones to know about the interruption of Bill and Fleur's wedding were Victoire, Louis, and Dominique. Roxanne figured that everyone else decided to spare them from yet another story of the dark times.

After Victoire and Dominique recounted the story to the group, Rose said, "We should wait until everyone is here. We'll call a meeting after dinner."

ooo

"Then we just won't go to the wedding," said Teddy.

After dinner, Teddy, Victoire, James, Albus, Fred, Rory, Roxanne, Louis, Dominique, Lily, Remi, Annon, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius, Molly, and Lucy all piled into the room that was being shared by Remi, Annon, Roxanne, Victoire, Rose, and Dominique.

"We have to go, if Gram thinks something's wrong, who knows what will happen," Victoire explained.

"Fine, but we need a plan to get out," said Teddy.

"I'm just throwing this out, but maybe we could, I don't know, disappear and reappear somewhere else, almost like magic," said James.

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "You seem to have forgotten the fact that six people can't apparate."

"You seem to have forgotten that you can apparate with more than one person," James retorted.

"So, I guess we'll pair the ones who can't apparate with ones who can," said Teddy.

Once they had everything figured out, Rose was in charge of Hugo, to which Hugo insisted that he could be in charge of himself, Roxanne was to focus on Lucy, Dominique was to watch over Molly, Victoire was to stick to Lily, Rory was to look after Remi, and Teddy was to take Annon.

Albus was to help James, if he ended up sloshed, which definitely wasn't an if.

"Just be on alert," said Teddy before everyone went to their respected rooms.

**A/N Another late chapter and filler chapter, sorry! The next few chapters will be a lot more interesting, so stay tuned. Try to review to because it really motivates me to write more. **


	7. The Wedding

The wedding was held in a big marquee in the Weasley's orchard.

Roxanne stood with Rose and Lily, while Victoire and Dominique blended in with the rest of Fleur's family. Louis, Scorpius, and the newly blonde Al stood together, trying to look natural, while Fred and Rory tried to bum a pipe off of the white-robed waiters, who was smoking under a tree.

Hugo, Remi, Annon, Lucy, and Molly had no problem filing in with the hoards of ginger hair, belonging to the entire Weasley family.

Teddy, had changed his hair to a chestnut brown, in attempt to fade in with the crowd, which didn't exactly go as plan when a few of Fleur's cousins spotted him.

Roxanne couldn't deny that he looked handsome, especially in a muggle suit, considering that he usually wore slacks and a dress shirt to special occasions.

Victoire noticed the girls moving in on her boyfriend and casually linked arms with him, most likely trying to avoid angering a full veela.

The girls quickly scanned over Victoire before sticking their noses into the air and walking back to some other girls who were being escorted into the marquee by George, or Fred. Roxanne couldn't tell which was which from her distance.

George made his way over to Roxanne, Rose, and Lily, Roxanne made him by his ear, and offered to escort them to their seats inside.

On their way to the entrance to the marquee, Roxanne saw a younger Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood wearing bright yellow robes, and Ron escorting Aunt Muriel, who was complaining about who knows what.

Aunt Muriel died when Roxanne was four, and Aunt Muriel was at the ripe age of one hundred and twenty. She had only met her on a few occasions, all of which she asked "Why did you bring those "half-breed" children?" This had outraged her mother, which Roxanne definitely understood, and she went absolutely berserk.

That was the last time Roxanne and her brothers saw Aunt Muriel.

Inside the marquee were rows of golden chairs, with a purple carpet that stretched all the way to a giant bunch of golden balloons. The poles holding the tent up were covered in gold and white flowers.

"I've never seen anything so... gilded," Rose said.

"Oh, c'mon Rosie,' Lily started, "When you get married I'll make sure everything is gilded. Gilded marquee, gilded tuxedos, gilded food even."

"Oh shut up," Rose said while playfully shoving her.

George pointed out their seats in one of the middle rows of the groom's side.

As Roxanne sat down she noticed Dominique seated in between some of Fleur's cousins. Teddy and Victoire sat in the second-to-last row next to the blonde Albus, Scorpius, and Louis. James managed to find a seat in the same row as Dom, sandwiched between two of Fleur's cousins. Hugo, Lucy, Molly, Remi, and Annon had been seated a few rows ahead of them, blending into the sea of red hair perfectly.

After almost everyone had been seated, Fred and Rory came in and moved to the two empty seats in their row and sat next to Lily.

The marquee went silent when the music started playing. Everyone stood and turned to face the entrance of the marquee where a beaming Fleur and Monsieur Delacour stood before starting their assent down the aisle.

Ginny and Gabrielle stood of Fleur's side of the altar wearing none other than golden dresses.

When the ceremony had started, Roxanne heard cries coming from both her Gran and Madame Delacour. Hagrid, who was seated in the back, was producing cries sounding similar to the horn section of a symphony.

The wizard officiating the ceremony raised his wand over Bill and Fleur's heads and silver stars fell over the, spinning around the two.

Even though Roxanne had seen people change apples into clocks, people disappear with a simple crack, and people fly on brooms, it was the most magical thing she had ever witnessed.

The wizard asked everyone to stand up before waving his wand and making the walls of the marquee disappear, allowing everyone to see the orchard. The chairs rose into the air and made their way to white-clothed tables as a gold liquid spread across the ground to form a sparkling dance floor. The band, dressing in golden jackets, made their way to a podium. Waiters appeared all across the marquee holding trays of butterbeer, firewhisky, pumpkin juice, various sandwiches, and tarts.

Roxanne saw James an Fred make their way to the waiters carrying the firewhisky trays, each downing a shot and grabbing another before attempting to woe some of the veelas.

Roxanne, Rose, and Lily made their way to an empty table, each grabbing a butterbeer on their way.

They were joined by Louis, Albus, and Scorpius who commented on the wedding and listened to Rose point out the seemingly endless list of gilded items in the marquee.

Rory placed a sandwich platter in the middle of the table before he took a seat next to Al.

"Incase you all were hungry," Rory said while nodding in the direction of the sandwiches.

The band started to play some jazzy number as Bill and Fleur took to the dance floor. After a while, Granddad and Madame Delacour joined followed by Gram and Monsieur Delacour.

Luna made her way to the dance floor, waving her arms while spinning in circles. Ron and Hermione joined as well, the angry expression on Ron's face disappeared once the two started swaying to the music.

As a waiter with a tray of firewhisky passed, Scorpius, Louis, Rory, and Rose all took a shot and downed it quickly, some showing the burn of the alcohol more than others.

Great, Roxanne thought. The plan wouldn't work if the only people who could apparate were completely sloshed.

Remi and Annon joined the table, each holding a mug of butterbeer. They were obviously taking advantage of their mother's absence, considering she didn't allow the two to drink butterbeer due to its slight alcoholic content. If only she had know that the two had taken a half empty bottle of firewhisky last Christmas and finished it off.

Victoire and Teddy made their way to the dance floor as bottles of champagne started floating around the room. Fred and George had gone off somewhere with some of Fleur's cousins, and James joined their table after being slapped by the only cousin of Fleur who wasn't easy.

Roxanne decided to treat herself and let one of the floating champagne bottles fill her goblet. James was piss drunk and had pulled the tray of sandwiches toward himself, peeling the crusts off before making a pile of them.

"Oi, don't waste those! What if I get hungry," Rory snapped at James.

James pushed the tray in the middle of the table and slurred, "C'mon Rory I wasn't doing anything. Jeez who made you honorary den mother."

Roxanne felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned around only to see a much younger version of her Uncle Lee.

"Would you like to dance," he asked her with a smile.

It took everything for Roxanne not to laugh. I mean he was actually pretty fit, but dancing with Lee, that didn't involve some sort of well-orchestrated prank at the end had never happened.

"Um, sure," she responded.

She didn't want to turn the poor bloke down considering she technically hadn't even been born yet.

Roxanne downed the last of her champagne and allowed Lee to lead her out on the dance floor, brushing of the surprised look Rory shot her way.

Lee actually wasn't a bad dancer. He never stepped on her foot, which was a step up from all of Roxanne's former dance partners.

After the song finished, she thanked Lee and grabbed a firewhisky on the way back to the table.

"Does anyone know exactly when this is going to happen," Scorpius whispered.

"Mum and Dad never told us when they came, just that they came," Louis responded quietly.

Everyone at the table sighed loudly.

Dominique finally joined them after hanging around Fleur's cousins all evening.

"Well, it's nice to see that you've left your interesting family to join us," Rose said.

Dominique scoffed and sat in a seat before gesturing for a waiter to refill her champagne.

Dominique looked as if she was going to say something before a silver patronus fell through the marquee over the dance floor. A shining lynx landed in the middle of the dancers as everyone in the room turned to face the creature. The Patronus's mouth opened and out poured the booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

**A/N This chapter was actually hard to write because I wanted to try to keep the ceremony like the book but without copying the book word for word. But yes please review, I even made a fancy cover thingy that turned out way better than I thought it would. So yay this is sort of not a filler chapter! Next chapter will have some action and adventure and etc so stay tuned peeps. **


End file.
